


Gintoki’s Nightmare

by Czarownica13



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czarownica13/pseuds/Czarownica13
Summary: Gintoki has a nightmare and Hijikata is there to help him.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Gintoki’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if there are some mistakes. Also this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like that.

He was alone running through a dark forest. He was looking for something but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t remember what it was. Suddenly, a familiar cliff appeared right in front of him. Gintoki came closer tired from the long run. He blinked and the scene in front of him has changed. Now there were about a dozen Amantos. Some of them had horns, some huge fangs and claws, but the scariest one was right on the edge of the cliff. He was dressed like a monk and had a straw hat. Gintoki suddenly realised where he was and what had happened here years ago. He began to sweat.

“No... Not this again...“ He whispered but instead of his teacher next to the monk there was a man with black hair. The man was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. He looked at Gintoki, his face and clothes covered with blood.

“Hijikata! You assholes, what have you done to him?!” Seeing his boyfriend here tied up was a shock for Gintoki. It also made him very angry.

The Amanto started to laugh. “Nothing, yet. Shiroyasha.” Then he looked behind Gintoki and ordered:”Bring them here!”

Gintoki slowly turned, scared of whom he might see. Two Amanto guards tossed Kagura and Shinpachi on the ground. 

“Gin-chan!”

“Gin-san!”

“Please help us!”

The kids were scared and crying. Gintoki’s eyes were wide opened with fear and his heart was beating so fast it might burst. He desperately watched the guards put their swords to Kagura’s and Shinpachi’s neck.

“Let them go! They have nothing to do with it! They are just kids!”

The Amanto laughed again. “I don’t care, Shiroyasha. If you want these children to live you have to do just one thing. Kill the Demon Vice Commander and I will let them go.”

“NO” Gintoki cried and clenched his fists so hard knuckles turned white.

“Are you sure? If you won’t do that, I will cut the heads of all three of them myself.”

Hijikata raised his head and looked at Gintoki. There was pain and fear in his blue eyes but also love.

“Please... Gintoki... don’t let them die because of me.” Hijikata whispered.

“Don’t say that! Please... I don’t want to do that again...” Gintoki couldn’t stop the tears coming from his eyes.

“Make your decision, Shiroyasha. What would it be?” The Amanto smirked and tossed a sword to Gintoki’s feet.

“Gin-chan! No!”

“Gin-san, don’t kill him!” The kids cried at Gintoki.

Hijikata smiled and said:”It’s OK, Gintoki. Do what you have to.”

Gintoki picked up the sword. Now he was shaking with anger. “No.” He said quietly. “This time I refuse to lose anyone!” He pointed his sword at the Amanto leader but before he could cut the bastard in half, he was lying on the ground and five big Amantos were holding him down. He tried to fight them but couldn’t move a bit.

“Aaaaagh! Let me go! You bastards!” Gintoki still tried to shake them off when he noticed that the leader had picked up the sword and walked slowly towards Hijikata. At that moment Gintoki’s heart almost stopped.

“No! NO! Don’t! .... Please... I beg you... Don’t!” His voice was trembling and tears running down his cheeks. Gintoki struggled more but it was all in vain. The Amanto looked him with cruel smirk.

“Now face the consequences.” With that he cut off Hijikata’s head.

“NO!” Gintoki couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t have happened! 

Hijikata’s head was rolling towards him, the beautiful eyes now dead. Gintoki couldn’t breathe and was paralysed by the shock. But it was not over yet. The Amanto was now standing beside Kagura and Shinpachi.

“So who is next? The girl or the boy?” The kids were crying and begging, calling Gintoki’s name.

Gintoki could now only whisper. “No... No... Not them too...” But the Amanto didn’t listen. With one swing of the sword he cut off Shinpachi’s head and with another one he killed Kagura. 

“Aaaaaaagh! NO! Kaguraaa! Shinpachiii!”

Hijikata woke up in the middle of the night. Gintoki was tossing next to him on the futon they shared. He was mumbling something. Hijikata wanted to go back to sleep but suddenly Gintoki cried out.

“No! ... Don’t!” There were tears on his cheeks and Hijikata figured out this was another of his boyfriend’s nightmares.

“Hey! Gintoki! Wake up! You are home! Wake up!” Hijikata grabbed Gintoki by his shoulders and shook with him. Slowly, Gintoki opened his eyes. He was panting and his eyes were unfocused.

“Hey, it’s me, Hijikata. You’re OK now, Gintoki. You’re with me.” Gintoki hugged Hijikata and started to sob. Hijikata whispered soothing words into his ear was stroking his hair until he calmed down a bit. It was just a bad dream, Gintoki told himself but he still had the dead bodies right in front of him. He was holding Hijikata tightly to make sure he is safe. His boyfriend was alive, he could feel his heartbeat and warmth. But what about the kids? Gintoki winced. He has still confused what was real and what wasn’t. He had to make sure Shinpachi and Kagura were alright. Gintoki let go of Hijikata and stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“I- I need to see Kagura.” Gintoki’s voice was trembling.

“Wait. She is sleeping. It’s almost 3 a.m.” Hijikata tried to stop him with no avail. Gintoki rushed to Kagura’s closet and opened the door. She was sleeping calmly with Sadaharu under her, both of them snoring. Gintoki felt so relieved, now he only needed to know Shinpachi was safe too.

He was so exhausted his legs couldn’t hold him any longer. Hijikata caught him before he could fall on the floor and helped him sit on one of the couches.

“Are you OK, Gintoki? Come on. Let’s go back to bed.” Hijikata knew enough about the war, Shoyo’s death and the prison after that to imagine what the nightmares Gintoki had every once in a while were about.

“Not yet. I have to call Shinpachi. I have to know he’s alive. Just- just one call.” With that Gintoki wanted to stand up but Hijikata stopped him.

“I’ll do that. OK? You sit down here and rest.” Hijikata pushed him gently back on the couch and went to Gintoki’s desk.

“You look like even an ant could beat you now.” He added and dialled the Shimura’s number. He waited. No one was picking up so he wanted to hang up. Suddenly he heard a sleepy voice on the other side of the phone.

“Hallo?”

“Otae-san? Hallo, it’s Hijikata.”

“Oh... Hallo Hijikata-san. What’s going on? Is something wrong?” She sounded really worried now.

“No, everything is alright. Gintoki just wants to know how is Shinpachi-kun.”

“Shin-chan? He is sleeping in his room. Why?”

Hijikata looked at Gintoki. His boyfriend’s eyes were closing. Gintoki didn’t even pay attention to the phone call anymore.

“Nothing, really. You know what, Otae-san? I’m going now. Good night.” He didn’t wait for her reply and hung up. He made sure Kagura’s door is closed properly and then went to Gintoki who was now sleeping peacefully. No more tears or crying.

Hijikata picked him up gently and carried him back to their futon. Then he covered them both with a blanket and kissed Gintoki’s forehead.

“This time sweet dreams.” He hugged Gintoki and fell asleep.


End file.
